Dudley's Daughter
by tickle ur peach
Summary: Dudley's daughter received a mysterious envelope from Hogwarts. Dudley knew that sounds familiar and can get answers only from his cousin.
1. Arrival of the Letters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I only own the OC characters.

**Author's Note:** This story really wasn't on my to-do-list writing wise. It randomly popped inside my head and I wanted to do it. Sorry about the title - I can't think of anything else. I hope you'll enjoy reading this and please review! :)

* * *

Eleven year old Beatrice Dursley was sitting on the chair at the table eating her breakfast in the kitchen. She was having a simple bowl of cereal and her eight year old brother, Finley, was eating eggs and sausages their mother cooked for him. She heard the door opening at the front of the house and knew it was her father because he was out to get the mail. There were a bunch of letters in one hand that must have been bills and he was holding another strange letter that you would have never seen like it came from outside of their normal world. It was a very thick letter too.

"What do you got there, dad?" Finley asked curiously. An eyebrow raised at him.

"A letter for Trish." Her father said slowly and handing the envelope to his daughter.

She turned around in her chair and just stared at it, perplexed. "A letter...for me?" She wouldn't know anyone that would randomly give her a letter. All of her friends would rather just call her and their birthdays have passed so no invitations would come. She thought of the arrival of the letter was odd, but she received it.

"Yes." That was all Dudley could say. This was very familiar for him and it bought back memories. Not good memories when that certain letter came, but he did have some flashbacks. Mostly of his father yelling and his cousin running around trying to fetch for his letter.

_This couldn't be..._ He thought. What would his parents think? That's what he feared the most.

He cost a glance at his wife, Florence, who stared back at him with an anxious expression.

Neither of the children was aware that their mother was looking carefully at her daughter. Florence was nervously waiting for that moment when her daughter will discover what that letter was about. On the front of the envelope, her address was in emerald ink. It even put her precise location that she was in the Dursley's kitchen.

"What is it?" Finley asked eagerly.

"It says something about...Hogwarts?" She couldn't believe at the ridiculous name. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Beatrice couldn't read any more. She was too confused. Have no idea what Hogwarts was about and never knew it existed at all. Well, maybe she had heard something about it now that she looks back. Her parents were talking about it once with her grandparents. Her grandparents seemed to not like that school and her grandfather was the one who hated it most of all and would be very angry if any of his grandchildren would get something so stupid and ridiculous like that.

She did and now what would he do about that? What will her family do about her acceptance letter? This all seemed too real to be a dream and to be a joke.

Speechless and stunned. That's how she could think of herself at the moment. No other thoughts was in her mind.

Except those emotions escaped her rather abruptly when there was a clash on the ground. She jumped and was shocked at that sudden noise. Glass shattered all over the floor that was the tea cups and coffee got spilled on it as well.

"Oh, dear!" Her mother laughed an airy laugh like at how clumsy she was. Before she bended over to pick up the pieces, she told her husband. "Don't, Dudley. I can clean this up myself."

"Okay, then, sweetheart." Dudley said, scratching at the back of his head as he set the rest of the envelopes on the kitchen counter.

"What's this about, dad?" Beatrice asked her father curiously.

"Er..." His blue eyes watched his wife for something else to look at. She put the broken glass pieces into the garbage and wetted a paper towel to clean up the coffee. Then he stared back at his oldest child. "We'll talk about this soon, okay? Go upstairs and get dressed."

"But, dad-" Beatrice argued.

He ignored her. "The both of you. Before we go to your grandparents."

"Dad-" She said with more firm.

His eyes flashed at her and Finley. "Now!" He demanded them. He hated himself afterwards because he rarely raise his voice at them; he puts the blame on having his father's temper.

His children both went up to leave and Beatrice left her letter aside forgotten to take it. They were halfway up at the stairs and stopped to and listen in on their parents' conversation. Both of them knew that what they'll talk about would be something about her letter. Beatrice didn't understand why they had to be so secretive about it.

"What if we'll get caught?" Finley whispered.

"We'll just have to take that risk," Beatrice whispered right back. "Now, shush, before we really do!"

"...I knew it. I knew this would happen," Florence was talking when she got done cleaning up the mess she made. "I feared for her eleventh birthday, you know."

"I know," Dudley said. "I was waiting for this to happen too."

"This is my fault. Your parents will hate me..."

Dudley wished he could say that they wouldn't, but his parents weren't so understanding on the matter of having a witch or a wizard in their family. They thought it was awful that they had to raise Harry. "They'll hate my cousin and his family even more."

"Your cousin...?" Florence said at a loss then she instantly remembered. "Oh, right. Do you think Harry would be willing to help us out?"

_Harry...that name is familiar too. There's plenty of Harry's, but they rarely talk about him and...Hogwarts together._ Beatrice thought.

"I don't know," Dudley answered with a shrug. "We haven't spoken to each other in years since he left us. Only give holiday cards to each other. I don't blame us if he wouldn't. I have been a horrible cousin to him. Can you imagine how awkward it will be when I randomly call him?"

"He'll see that you have changed." Florence tried to encourage him.

"Maybe..." He sighed. "I still want to tell my parents first before him. I know that will be a disaster. Why can't you explain this to Beatrice?"

"I barely remember anything, Dudley. Harry will be the greatest help to us...if he wants to help us."

"Yeah, I know..."

Beatrice decided to leave at the moment. Not wanting to waste any time from changing into her clothes and she had heard enough. Her parents knew something she didn't and they kept it from her for whatever reason. Were they ashamed that they know of this place called Hogwarts and whoever this Harry was? So ashamed that they won't even tell their daughter who she really is?

They kept it from her and her brother for _eleven_ years...

"Hey!" Finley whispered harshly. "Where are you going?"

"Up to my room to get dressed. You better do the same, Finley." She bossed him and she heard him sighing as he followed her.

* * *

When it was around dinner, all the Dursleys headed inside the car. The family was silent and the only noise that was filling in was the songs from the radio. There were many of questions floating around in Beatrice's head that she really wanted to have answers to.

"Is Hogwarts real?" She asked either of her parents because both of them apparently seem to know.

There was a pause.

"Yes." That was all Florence said.

"Er...that guy you know..." Beatrice tried to make herself sound like she hadn't eavesdropped on their conversation earlier. "Harry Potter? Is he a wizard too?"

"Yes he is." Dudley answered.

"How do you know him?"

"He's my cousin. I grew up with him."

"So that's how I'm a...witch?"

There was another pause. "Something like that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Will I get to be a wizard too?!" Finley asked excitedly.

Her father sighed. "I don't know. Look, not any of you will speak of this to your grandparents. Your mother and I will handle this." He said it with a tone that was final and both of his children knew to keep quiet.

Beatrice also knew that her grandparents wasn't very fond having witches and wizards in the family.

After about fifteen minutes, they finally arrived at her grandparent's house: Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They were extremely proud of their son for being so successful and for having a beautiful and normal family. Beatrice knew that they wouldn't think of their son's family as being normal anymore when her father will tell them the news.

Dudley rang the doorbell and it appeared that her grandmother, Petunia, answered. Nothing much changed about her except for the gray streaks in her hair. Her whole face beamed when she saw her son and his family again.

She hugged each one of them and when she was finished, she called out for her husband. "Vernon, Duddykins is here with his family!"

Beatrice and Finley tried to stifle their laughter when they heard the pet name for their father.

Dudley's cheeks turned red. "Mother, please don't call me..._Duddykins_...anymore." It humiliated him very much that he had to say it.

Petunia rolled her eyes. "I'm your mother, Dudley. I can call you whatever I want. Come in, come in!" She ushered in the family inside the house and in the living room. She closed the door and fondly looked at her daughter in law. "How are you, Florence?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you." She answered calmly yet her brown eyes red that she was a little scared. She tried not to give that out too easily in front of her. Petunia might pick up on that.

Petunia turned on to her granddaughter. Her hands were on her shoulders and she brushed strands of blonde hair out of her face. "You are looking so lovely, Beatrice. Practically a grown woman!" She laughed.

"I'll be thirteen in two years." Beatrice told her proudly. She restrained herself from not saying that she got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts. She knows her father will deal with that.

"I know! I can't wait! Boys will surely fall at your feet then!"

"Hopefully, not a lot of them." Florence said.

Vernon Dursley joined them, and like his wife, he hadn't changed much except for his graying hair and was almost going bald. He hugged his grandchildren and greeted his son and daughter in law. Then gathered everyone around in the living room while Petunia was getting tea and cookies. She set them on the coffee table and sat on the a chair.

They were talking and having a wonderful time. That wasn't enough for Dudley to forget what else was on his mind. What he really wanted to tell his parents. Florence gave him a silent and knowing look that he should announce it soon before it's too late.

"Mum, Dad, I've got something to tell you..." Dudley began eyeing his parents. Florence hold his one hand for support.

Vernon noticed that and flickered his eyes at them. "Anything wrong?"

"Florence isn't pregnant, is she?" Petunia looks delighted at her and Florence blushed and briefly smiled. Her eyes then moved to her son. "I wouldn't mind spoiling another grandchild-"

"No," Dudley was already losing his patience. "We're not having another child. Florence isn't pregnant."

"What is it, son?" Vernon asked in a calm and in a father like voice. "Something major...?"

"Well...I guess you will think so," Vernon and Petunia exchanged glances then focused on their son again. "It's about Trish and-" He stopped himself in mid sentence when a barn owl flew inside the room after coming out of the fireplace.

Everyone was still watching the owl coming and going. The owl had set another envelope on Beatrice's lap. The same envelope like it had in the morning.

Dudley was waiting for his father's bomb to go off.


	2. Harry's Help

"Okay, so, the first thing you do at Hogwarts is: don't act like I'm your brother." James Potter told his little brother, Albus.

They were entering the kitchen; his mother, Ginny, was making breakfast with the help of magic. Their little sister, Lily, was eating her cereal. She was only nine so she couldn't go Hogwarts just yet much to her disappointment. James was giving Albus his unnecessary rules to know before Albus started school.

"James!" Ginny scolded her eldest son. Her blue eyes were glaring at him.

"What?" Obviously James didn't see a problem. "It's true!" He looked over at Albus to smirk at him. "I don't want to be associated with a Slytherin anyway..."

That was the last straw for Albus.

His green eyes (so much similar like his father's and late grandmother's) flashed with anger. "I won't be in Slytherin!"

James's amused smirk only went wider. "Fine! A Hufflepuff then..."

"James!" Ginny scolded. "Knock it off or I'll confiscate your broom so you won't have it until you go to Hogwarts."

That seemed to have shut him up. James's broom was vert precious to him. He's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and his position was a Beater with his cousin, Fred Weasley. He would have love to be a Seeker like his father and grandfather had been, but another boy in fifth year already has it. James was still optimistic that he can still get it after having to wait for two years.

When Ginny was finished making breakfast for the rest of her family, they began to eat. Her husband, Harry Potter, was already at work being the Head Auror. He always left early in the morning and hardly makes time to spend days with his family. But he always manages to show up to see his son going off to Hogwarts. This year, there'll be two of his sons going to Hogwarts and he'll have to be there for them.

Ginny hopes he'll be.

"Don't you have any advice for your brother, James?" Ginny asked him. They're all gathered at the table, sitting down. "That's actually helpful?"

James was thinking hard as if his mother had asked him a complicated question. "Er..." His blue eyes looked at his brother was sitting across from him. "Avoid Peeves."

Albus and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Who's Peeves?" Lily asked taking a breath from drinking her bowl that's halfway full of milk from her cereal.

James looked at her. "Haven't you been listening to any stories from the family? Especially from Uncle George? How can you not know who Peeves is?"

"I was busy being with Hugo." Lily defended.

James just shook his head at her then looked at his mother. "You should separate them from each other, Mum."

"I can say the same thing about you and Fred." Ginny said before she gave a bite from her scrambled eggs.

It brought a pang in her heart to mention Fred since the name was a reminder of her late brother. But as years went on, she learned to cope and was able to distinguish her brother, Fred and her nephew, Fred. Like everyone else in the family had.

Something was pecking on the window in the kitchen. It sounds like tiny rocks being thrown at it. Albus looked up while the rest of his family has to crane their necks around. It was odd that it was an owl...

"That's strange," Ginny commented then she looked at her sons. "Both of you already got your letters..."

"Maybe it's mine!" Lily squealed.

Ginny smiled softly at her daughter. "I'm sorry, but I don't think so, love," Lily's anticipation had deflated. "You still have two years to go."

Lily was frowning and pouted. "But that's so long, Mum!"

James was thinking of his dream to become a Seeker and agreed. "Yeah, it is."

Albus was the one who stood up to retrieve the letter from the owl. "I'll get it."

"Thank you, dear." Ginny said fondly.

Albus takes the letter from the owl's beak then it flew away. He opened the envelope and his green eyes was mostly scanning it.

"Well, who's it from, then?" James pressed impatiently.

Albus looked at the top of the letter from where it began. "Uh...Dudley Dursley," He looked curiously at his mother. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Dudley Dursley is a cousin of your father's. He's a Muggle. I didn't even know he knew how to send letters to us." Ginny was extremely confused.

"Maybe he married a witch." Lily suggested.

"I doubt that," She almost laughed.

"Isn't he the one who has been cruel to Dad?" James asked.

"Yes."

"I hate him." He grumbled with his arms crossed.

"Don't say that, James. I think he changed...a little. Dudley sends us cards for the holidays."

James snorted and remarked sarcastically. "So that changes everything?"

Before Ginny could make a reply, Lily asked her brother. "What does the letter say?"

Albus send a look to his mother as if quietly asking for permission to read the letter aloud. He was wondering if it should be private. For only his parents or for just his father.

"Maybe you shouldn't read it aloud, Al." Ginny said.

"Why not?" James objected. "He already opened it. We might as well read it."

"It doesn't sound like it's anything bad or personal. Dudley does sounds like he wants help." Albus mentioned.

"Help?" Ginny echoed in confusion. She wondered what kind of help he would from her husband.

Albus nodded then he opened his mouth to read the letter to everyone.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know me sending you this letter will surprise you. I never thought I would have to do this. But I should have seen this coming knowing my family. I mean the family of my own. Not including my parents._

_You already know that I have a family. Two children. My eldest just got a letter. From the same magic school you went to. Hogwarts._

"That's odd," Ginny muttered thoughtfully. "How could his child be a witch or a wizard?"

"He is related to Dad after all, Mum." James reminded.

"That's true..." But she still wasn't convinced.

Albus continued reading:

_I didn't know what to do when I found out. Which is why I come to your aid for help. I clearly remember what I had done to you in the past was wrong. I don't blame you for not forgiving me. And for not even helping me either. Don't think of it as helping me out. Just for my daughter._

_PS. I thought I'd try to use an owl._

_From,_

_Dudley Dursley_

For a moment, there was silence. Ginny couldn't believe what was in that letter. What Dudley had written to Harry. She couldn't believe Dudley's daughter was a witch! She didn't seem to have the vibe that Dudley hated his daughter for being a witch like Dudley had hated her husband for being a wizard. He seemed to genuinely want some help and guidance. He only knew to get from Harry which was the only person he could go to. After all the years Harry had been treated at that horrible Dursleys house, Dudley wanted Harry's help. She knows Harry would be conflicted about this.

The silence was broken due to James. Being loud and slightly obnoxious as usual.

"Let him defend for himself! I don't blame Dad for not wanting to help Dudley after he treated him like shit-"

"James!" Ginny shouted, gaping at him for using that word at only twelve years old. "Watch your language!"

"I think I agree with James." Albus said. Ginny and Lily were shocked to hear him say that. Except for James. It was very rare for Albus to agree with James on anything and the same thing goes for James about Albus.

"Of course I'm right," James said smugly and with too much pride. "I'm always am."

"It is your father's decision whether or not he wants to help them." Ginny thought Harry should. But she was only thinking of Dudley's daughter. So lost and so confused...poor thing.

The silence returned again.

Then James said with less enthusiasm. "So...I guess we'll have to wait to go to Diagon Alley?"

Ginny sighed. "I just need to know what your father will do about this."

"I hope we don't go with _them_. It'll be _so_ awkward..."

* * *

Sometime after dinner and when Harry and Ginny's children were in their bedrooms, Ginny notified Harry about the letter that had arrived in the morning. Harry was shocked to hear that. That his cousin wanted _his_ help. _His_ help after all years he had lived with his family. After being treated horribly by him and his parents.

Harry wondered what his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did after they heard their perfect little granddaughter is a witch. Maybe Dudley got a taste of what Harry had experienced. Harry can imagine his aunt and uncle calling their own granddaughter a freak. They maybe even disowned their perfect Dudley. That does seem something like they would do.

Just when Harry thought he was free from the Dursleys, they somehow reappeared into his life again. Dudley is back...and he brought along his spawn...

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Ginny asked him gently. The both of them were sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Harry was thinking of the situation Dudley was in. He would be clueless. How Harry knew to do everything was because of Hagrid. Harry's aunt and uncle had avoid the letters so much that their ignorance was no longer allowed. Hagrid showed up for the rescue. Maybe that can happen for Dudley...

Harry would like not to do anything. Nothing. Let Dudley be on his own. Give him a taste of his own medicine. The very strong bitter feeling and the resentment toward Dudley was still there. Harry couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask him for help.

His green eyes stared at the letter that's in hands. He wanted to rip it into shreds. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Ginny repeated in disbelief. "At all?" Harry nodded with his jaw tightened. She let out a calm sigh. "Harry, I know how you feel about Dudley. But don't think about doing this for him. Like he said in the letter. He's obviously very concerned about his daughter. You can just help her."

He read that certain sentence over again. "'_Don't think of it as helping me out. Just for my daughter.'_" Ginny was right. He remembered how he felt for his first year at Hogwarts. Then he remembered preparing James for his first year. He wasn't nervous and scared like Dudley because he knew what he was doing. Also, he had Ginny with him so that was a great help.

How was it possible for Dudley's daughter to become a witch? Was it because of being related to him and his mother? Had Dudley married a witch and didn't know it? If so, she could have give her daughter the help. She could have-

Bu what if she wasn't? Or was too scared to reveal it to his family? Harry really was the last source to come to. Whether he liked it or not. The only thing that made him feel better was doing it for Dudley's daughter. Maybe feeling that way was a part of him being a father.

"You're right," He was going to change his mind. "I'll...help Dudley. Even though it really kills me to do so..."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, Harry."

"Do you still have their envelopes? I forgot his address."


End file.
